User talk:Cyber005
Welcome, Cyber005! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Cyber005 page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 19:52, March 9, 2011 Hey. I'm glad you like that idea. It's a side project that I'm doing. That's the first time I've seen someone use a picture as a signature. If you go into your perfernces up the top of the page, then go down to signature, I'm sure you are able to change it into a picture permanately. Hey No problem, thanks for making the (Poocheek) page, and welcome to patapedia Cyber005!! Kulkum 15:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S.- Can I help you get any pics or videos for the Gancheek page your'e working on? Thanks I'm glad someone thinks my boss farming guide was genius. Thanks! Mahopon98 03:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I´m so happy to know that you like Dekapons too. Babasa Robopon. Hmmm That I wouldn't know. What country are you from? I wouldn't have a clue then. Maybe it's a glitch? Regarding Your "Minor" Edits Hey Cyber005 I noticed that you have made alot of edits in the past two days, the thing is most of them are minor (you only change a few words or correct capitalization). When you do this it would be helpful if you could check the "Minor edit" box at the bottom if the page. It would make it easier for me, and for others, who look through the "Recent Edits" section for vandalism. Thanks Kulkum 09:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S.- Congratulations on getting the "Hero Patapon" badge! Hey Hi Cyber005, you seem to be one of the better writers on patapedia. Do you want to help me improve the Patapon 2 Missions section, so that it has small written sections similiar to that of the Patapon Missions page? I'll join you in doing this (if you want to) in about 30 minutes Kulkum 14:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC)http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Patapon_2_Missions P.S.- what time zone do you live in, you always seem to be on when I am. Badges Only administrators like myself can edit badges, whereas normal users get sent to another page. Hi there Hello I have noticed you have done a lot of edits and couldn't help but see that most of them where minor and generic. You have put in some articles the first sentenece in bold writing witch is complicated to to undo and/or continue doing. You didn't finish what you started so now I am faced with the dilema of continuing what you started (witch would be a big time waster) or undoing it. I find these edits are not what this wiki needs it needs info not decoration. And as you have been asked before when you do minor edits check the little checkbox at the bottom of the edit page that says Minor edit. Have a good day Sebapon 00:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Dude, you made 100 edits in a SINGLE DAY?! Holy crap, man! I am jealous! You got 2 badges that only you got! However, I agree with Sebapon. Your edits are quite minor. Good job though. SuperheroPyokoraida 01:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida I'll be helping HAHAHA users make me laugh with there intelligence.MOST OF YOU USERS did not notice that i have been in Patapedia LONGER than Rah Gashapon.When Rah Gashapon came first to Patapedia i tried to help him with guides and stuff.And I made him turn into a Administer I turn Ironstar into a bureaucrat man i turned my friends and they are getting use to it.Since Ironstar is offline I am the only one that has the power to turn you into an Administer and also Bureaucrats has a bigger power than Administers.Okay if you want to be an administer you at least go here http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Patapon_Wiki:Administrators and after that you make a forum of you requesting to become and administer right here i hope that help http://patapon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Adminship_Discussion&t=20110327040941 and if you have the most votes i can turn you into an Administer because Rah Gashapon can't.Good luck Stuff to finish off Pretty much the bold righting on articles I can help out Sebapon 19:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Hey, It is possible to take screenshots on your PSP, but only if it has custom firmware (or Homebrew) on it. If your PSP does have Custom Firmware got to this link ----> http://tech4idiots.org/2008/04/04/how-to-capture-screenshots-on-your-psp/ If you don't know what Homebrew is go to this website ---> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable_homebrew I don't recommend you using Custom Firmware because it can possibly "brick up" (break) your PSP. Of course you can just take pictures using a Camera, but the quality of these images aren't very good. Woah Its incredible how much have you done in little time! Hello There! Hello there. I like your edits. I just want to ask something. Is Patapon 3 hard? I'm gonna download it. Thank you! Komupon 02:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Demon Question What do you think about Demon Weapons? Babassa Robopon Demon No man, I mean what demon equipment do you think is better Demon Weapons or Demon Armor? I think is Demon Armor, but How about you? Babassa Robopon hi i like patapon 3 wanna play online tuesday?Patapon3 01:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Thanks posting statistics of huntable animals in the game.Now it is finally easy on how to dodge their attacks or how to beat them ~Lance256